


Stay Close to Me Always

by footlooseandfancybe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footlooseandfancybe/pseuds/footlooseandfancybe
Summary: Hikaru Sulu is an ensign of Star Fleet, and figures his life is pretty much set in stone. He knows where he’s going and what he wants: to rise in the ranks and become Star Fleet’s top pilot. But the devil’s in the details, and Ben Guan is a very important detail he didn’t count on. Not to mention time-traveling Romulans, a bachelorette party gone terribly wrong, and classical Earth music





	1. Chapter 1

  
Hikaru Sulu is sitting in the same booth with his same friends as they do every Friday night, talking about the events of the week, news of the quadrant, and arguing over what karaoke song they should do next. That is all standard, regular things Hikaru has come to expect and appreciate for their regularity.  
  
  
Just as it is standard and regular that Hikaru finished his last lecture session two hours ago, trying to get his students to understand how to compensate for gravitational torque. Or that he can expect his mother to call him at 11 o’clock tomorrow morning, pestering about when he’ll get an apartment so she doesn’t have to live alone anymore.  
  
In other words, all in Hikaru Sulu’s world is right, and that is absolutely fine with him. He likes to think that his naturally steady personality serves as a rock; his friends and family can depend on him to the last and he’ll one day have his photo on the wall at Starfleet commending his inexhaustible passion for teaching and flying.  
What he doesn’t expect is the tall, gorgeous stranger that strolls in around ten o’clock. Hikaru doesn’t do off-the-cuff dating or one night stands: he either meets the person at work, or someone sets them up. Period. But here he is, one minute listening to T’prin extol the virtues of their choice in karaoke song, and the next his eyes are glued to the stranger.  
  
The stranger is wearing a smirk and ridiculously tight jeans (so says the more sensible part of his brain). The man does a once-over of the bar, and for the smallest instant, he makes eye contact with Hikaru and oh. He shakes his head, hoping it will clear the haze of alcohol that’s obviously making this stranger so alluring.  
  
“I’m going to go buy some drink. A drink! A round,” Hikaru blurts to the table. T’prin doesn’t stop their monologue, and Hadiza doesn’t stop refuting their arguments point by point. Only Scotty looks up in surprise.  
  
“Yeh don’t usually go past more’n three drinks lad, what gives?” the man asks, concern and confusion written all over his face. Mni Wiconi looks up then as well. “Hikaru Sulu? Going over his two-drinks-every-Friday-night-because-I-talk-to-my-mom-in-the-morning limit?” she immediately switches into interrogation mode with a smirk.  
  
“Well, yeah-I mean-do you have a problem with it?” Hikaru snaps back, trying to defend himself and keep an eye on the man at the bar. Unfortunately, Scotty notices and does an impressive impression of a fish. Hikaru takes the opening to bolt from his seat and hurry to the bar where the stranger has sat down, chatting with Zavier the bartender.  
  
“Hi. I’m Hikaru,” he doesn’t try to put any innuendo in it. What if he sounds corny? Or worse, entitled. But that goes out the window when the full power of the man’s eyes are trained on him. “Hey, I’m Ben. Want a drink?”  
Before Hikaru has a chance to force his brain to respond like an intelligent human, Zavier, who always steals people’s hookups but the management keeps them around because they’re kind of a fixture in the place, butts in with-  
  
“Hold on, I’m making a joke,”  
  
“Don’t bother, you’re not funny,” someone says from Ben’s other side. Ben’s face is a delightful mix of horror and humor as he turns to find the speaker. Hikaru laughs openly, some of his tension leaching away with the familiar voice: Uhura. He and Nyota make it a point to team up and become an indomitable force during simulations, survival trainings, and the weekly informal basketball matches in town (which Hikaru never ever misses). It’s a bond founded on deep respect and recognizing in one another the spirit of relentless pursuit of being the best at what they do.  
  
Zavier’s mouth hangs open for a moment and then closes in a pout; they bustle away down the bar to a group of people who have been impatiently signalling them for the past 20 minutes. Hikaru grins and sends Uhura finger guns behind Ben’s back.  
  
“Nerd.” She hisses in his ear as she sails off with her drink, back to Gaila sitting in the back of the bar. He takes this as friendly, because if he’s a nerd for doing finger guns, what’s Uhura for having a million plush dolls of her favorite carton? “So uh, my friends and I are doing karaoke, tonight, do you wanna join us?” Hikaru asks, as part of his brain continues to balk at this break in the order of business. Ben hesitates for a tiny moment, before nodding.  
  
“Sure, I just moved here for a job, might as well get to know some locals,” Ben smirks. A different bartender sets down a Moscow mule in front of Ben, Hikaru grins back, a little less innocently than before. Maybe, he thinks, there’s something to this ‘picking up’.  
  
Hikaru leads Ben back over to the booth, and interrupts the unending argument about Earth classical music that’s happened every week since they’ve been coming to the bar.  
  
“Everyone, this is Ben, he’s new here. Ben, this is T’prin, Hadiza, Jerome, Scotty, Shimas, and Mni Wiconi,” Hikaru points to each Vulcan, human, and Andorian.  
  
For a solid, interminable, uncomfortable 30 seconds, silence reigns. Scotty’s forgotten his drink halfway to his open mouth. T’prin’s eyebrows disappear under their fashionably long bangs. Jerome and Mni immediately look at one another in disbelief. Hadiza takes a long sip of her drink, staring at Ben over the rim. Shimas eyes Ben with undisguised suspicion. Hikaru can feel the back of his neck burn, this was such a bad idea I should have let him alone—but finally:  
  
“Greetings.”  
  
“Hi!”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Cheers lad!”  
  
“Rii. Do not take Jerome’s side in any argument, ever!” Shimas never fails to focus on what’s truly important, which is winning arguments.  
  
“Hello, please take Jerome’s side in every argument!” Mni cackles, always the instigator. Shimas glares daggers at her and aggressively takes a gulp of ale. Jerome rolls his eyes. Hikaru’s soul shrivels with embarrassment.  
  
“Um, ignore them all, they’re pretty gone at this point,” Hikaru stammers frantically, waving at T’prin and Hadiza to move over for him and Ben. They only move over enough for one, so Hikaru is forced to sit back down next to Scotty.  
  
“All that means is that I’ve gotta catch up,” Ben says good-naturedly. Scotty thrusts his pint in Ben’s general direction. “I like ‘im!” the Scotsman enthuses and drains his glass. Ben raises his own drink and takes a generous gulp.  
  
“So, Ben, what brings you to this humble establishment?” Hadiza asks cordially. Hikaru tries to hear Ben’s response, but the general noise of the bar makes it nearly impossible; Scotty slings an arm over his shoulders though.  
  
“Yer full ah surprises tonight Mr. Sulu! Care to share what’s made yeh so adventurous?” he asks.  
  
“I’m not trying to pick him up! I was just--he looked--like--like someone who shouldn’t be all by himself on any night of the week. Like he wasn’t alone by choice, so I thought, maybe a crowd would be good. For him,” Hikaru says as Scotty waves at a waitress for another drink. Hikaru reflexively glances up at Ben, who’s smiling at whatever Hadiza is saying.  
  
When he looks back at Scotty, the engineer is oggling him  
  
“Yeh feckin’ fancy the lad! Yeh just met! This is--stop the presses, Hikaru Sulu is bein’ impulsive for the first time since--”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but keep your voice down!” Hikaru hisses, glancing again at Ben who notices and gives a small smile. Hikaru manages to smile back, willing Scotty to stop insinuating things.  
  
“Enough talk! The karaoke starts!” Shimas chooses that moment to stand and shout at them. Hikaru exhales in relief, rising to his feet. Ben not-so-subtly hangs back with Hikaru, and Hikaru’s stomach does not swoop in excitement.  
  
“Am I going to be expected to join in?” Ben whispers in fake horror. Or at least, Hikaru thinks it’s fake. But he can’t help but snort. “Oh, most definitely. The moment you finished a drink, you were conscripted,” Hikaru laughs. Ben looks ruefully at his fresh Moscow Mule, and Hikaru panics. “Or not. I mean, it’s up to you. You do you!” Hikaru says, shoving his hands in his pockets, trying not to get his hopes up. Ben grins and shakes his head, making a few strands of gelled back hair flop onto his forehead. “No way, you invited me to do karaoke, so that’s what I’m gonna do.”  
  
“No more talking! Karaoke! Now!” Shimas yells from the stage. Ben and Hikaru laugh, and gently bumping shoulders, go over.  
  
*******  
  
Three hours later, they all stumble out laughing, wishing one another good night. Hikaru and Ben are left alone outside the bar, Hikaru still riding the high of taking risks and chances. Also the one extra drink he had. He’s also nervously wondering what Ben thought of his friends, and the evening. And also him. Hikaru turns to see Ben giggling, staring up at the sky, and something hot and wonderful stirs in Hikaru’s chest.  
  
Ben’s giggling turns into full-blown laughter, eventually with hands on his knees. Hikaru can’t resist anymore and starts laughing as well, at Ben’s laughter, at his friends, at nothing at all in particular. “What are you laughing at?” He manages on gasped breaths. Ben shakes his head and wipes his eyes, a last few straggling laughs escaping.  
  
“You’re friends are great, I’m glad I got to meet them,” Ben replies. Hikaru’s smile slowly slides off his face, feeling a little cold and lonely. It’s great, of course, Ben is new and should meet new people in a new town. But, he was hoping, maybe, Ben would-  
  
“I’m really glad you asked me to come over,” Ben’s suddenly standing very close to Hikaru, smiling a smile that takes Hikaru’s breath away. “Oh?” Hikaru squeaked out.  
  
“Yeah. Actually, I was thinking, maybe I could walk you home, and then maybe we could go out, on a date, Friday night?” Ben said, as he swayed even closer.  
  
“Y-yeah, yes. That sounds good,” Hikaru stammered a little. “Lead the way then,” Ben says. Hikaru turns to walk up the block, and Ben slides an arm over his shoulders; Hikaru bashfully slips an arm around Ben’s waist. He’s bulkier and taller than Hikaru, and it feels all kinds of wonderful to be tucked under Ben’s arm, strolling down the sidewalk, not talking. Until of course he opens his fool mouth-  
  
“Were you going to go home with Zavier?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, uh, that bartender? Um….. I was considering it, before you came over and asked to do karaoke. Which, I’m deeply impressed by T’prin’s rendition of ‘Paper Moon’. I didn’t think Vulcan musical repertoire expanded to include human music,” Ben rambles. Hikaru digs his fingers into Ben’s side a little, gambling that the man is ticklish there. It pays off.  
  
“Augh! No! Stop, no tickling! Alright, yeah, I was going to try and take ‘em home, I was bored and kind of at a loss of what to do tonight, so yeah. But then you intervened….like some kind of delicious smelling angel…..and now I’m here, being tickled to death by said aromatic angel…..” Ben giggles a little, but Hikaru is in stitches.  
  
“Wow, those are some serious compliments right there. ‘Aromatic’, an ‘angel’,” he punctuated every other word with more squeezes to Ben’s side, vaguely knowing he’ll feel mortified at his behavior in the morning. But for now, Ben is clutching at Hikaru’s tickling hand, warm and tight and it feels so good to be touched like that.  
  
“Wait, uncle, uncle! I just realized I don’t know your last name!” Ben wheezes. “It’s Sulu. Hikaru Sulu,” Hikaru informs him, doing a terrible Agent Jane Bond impression. “Guan, Benjamin Guan,” Ben does a far better impression. Hikaru tells him so. “Oh, that’s what happens when I drink, I do great impressions of people. Kind of my super power,” Ben says.  
  
Just then, Hikaru realizes they are standing in front of his Federation dorm. “Well, this is me,” he says. Ben trails his hand down Hikaru’s arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “So. Friday,” Ben grins. Hikaru nods solemnly.  
  
“You really were like some divine force. I think you’ve changed my life for good, Hikaru Sulu,” Ben says, eyes roving across Hikaru’s face, like he’s trying to commit it to memory. Hikaru is fairly certain his cheeks are literally on fire.  
  
“Friday, seven o’clock, I’ll pick you up here?” Ben asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hikaru nods.  
  
“Yeah, perfect. Are you okay getting home?” he asks anxiously.  
  
“I live two blocks away, no worries,” Ben says, but Hikaru is digging around in his pockets, looking for a pen. “Let me give you my number anyway?” he asked teasingly. But Ben beams and nods, holds out his hand for Hikaru to write on.  
  
Hikaru says good night when he finishes writing. Ben gently leans in and plants a kiss on Hikaru’s cheek.  
  
“Good night, Hikaru,” Ben says quietly. Hikaru shivers: best Karaoke night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru rolls over.  
  
There’s light shining under the crack of his door, and the clock says 2:54 A.M.  
  
The Russian. This calls for drastic measures.  
  
He grabs his phone off the nightstand, ignoring the cascade of dirt he sends to the floor. All of his succulents don’t really fit in his bedroom, which is the only place they can be safe from everything else that goes on in the apartment.  


Help meeee THIS KID  
Sent 2:55 A.M.  
  
  
The Russian?  
Sent 2:57 A.M.  
  
  
Yes, he’s in the kitchen and I am afraid  
Sent 2:57 A.M.  
  
  
I can take a quick study break, if you want  
Sent 2:59 A.M.  
  
  
Yes please! ( ^w^) <3 <3  
Sent at 3:00 A.M.  
  
  
Be there in ten.  
Sent 3:00 A.M.  
  
  
  
Hikaru untangles himself from the standard issue sheets, grumbling about weird sixteen year old super-geniuses who don’t understand the concept of sleep cycles. Running a hand through his hair, he plots how to tackle the issue.  
  
First is calmly opening the door and strolling into the kitchen, looking completely unconcerned. Unfortunately, his door catches on the carpet and he has to jerk the door open. Hikaru recovers his balance and casually goes into the kitchen.  
  
The impertinent Russian is sitting (squatting) in a kitchen chair, bowl of Star-Flakes clutched to his chest, loudly crunching on a mouthful of the cereal,  
  
“Pavel. Glad to see you made it in from the library,” he says coolly, leaning back against the wall. “The librarians kicked me out, they said I would think better if I had sleep,” Chekov says cheerfully around a mouthful of cereal.  
  
“Uh-huh. You know, eating after nine o’clock at night is bad for your health,” Hikaru says, still trying to be casual but hears the irritation in his own voice loud and clear. Fuck being nice though, it’s three in the morning.  
  
“Oh man, good thing time is an illusion,” the boy replies in the same perky tone. Hikaru grinds his teeth for a minute, debating whether or not to start arguing at this obscene hour, but is saved by the quiet chime of the door.  
  
“My boyfriend is here, you don’t mind if he comes up do you?” Hikaru asks, already walking over to the door to let him in.  
  
“Nope,” Chekov replies, then noisily slurps the milk out of his bowl.  
Thankfully Ben’s smiling face prevents Hikaru from finding new and creative ways to insult the small physicist.  
  
“Hey,” Ben says. Just like that, the tension leaves Hikaru’s shoulders and the sun is shining at ass o’clock in the morning. Hikaru leans forward and drops a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
“Hello, Sulu’s boyfriend! A weird time to be out and about, don’t you think?” Chekov declares. Ben winces at the shouting but is grinning all the same. The traitor. The Russian Terror should not be indulged, he is a menace.  
  
“Pavel, this is Ben. Ben, this is Pavel,” Hikaru says shortly. Chekov waves cheerily, still squatting in the chair, although now he has a PADD balanced on one knee and another bowl of cereal on the other. Ben waves sweetly back.  
  
“Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard quite a few stories,” Ben says, a bit of a wicked gleam in his eye. Hikaru hastily waves his hands in a ‘no’ gesture from behind Chekov. Although they’ve been dating a year, Hikaru has gone to great lengths to prevent Ben and Chekov from meeting. Or really letting Ben see the dorm room, for that matter. It’s embarrassing being a grown man and living in a dorm because….because he hasn’t had a reason to move out (other than his mother, but living alone with her is out of the question) until Ben. Complacency is not an attractive quality. Maybe Hikaru could have moved into an apartment, alone, but at his core he’s a sociable person. Living alone would turn ugly very quickly.  
  
“Oh, you mean the New Year’s Eve party, yes? We have a few bottles of wodka left if you like some,” and in an astonishing feat of balancing and agility, Chekov leans out of his chair and jerks open the freezer, revealing a staggering number of handles of alcohol.  
  
Hikaru shouldn’t really get embarrassed in front of Ben anymore, but there’s something absolutely mortifying about being twenty seven and living with a sixteen year old party animal. On top of the fact he’s living with said party animal in dorm housing.  
  
“Huh. Reminds me of my grandmother’s house. She always has time to fix you a Moscow mule, if you ever get the chance,” Ben says peering into the box. Chekov grins broadly and slams the freezer door shut.  
  
“This man. You should keep this man, Sulu. He knows. He understands,” Chekov pronounces and winks exaggeratedly at Hikaru. Hikaru buries his face in his hands while Ben laughs.  
  
“Don’t worry, Pavel, I’ve got a hold on him,” Ben assures Chekov. Hikaru can’t take it anymore and seizes Ben’s hand and drags him towards his room.  
  
“Good to meet you, Ben!”  
  
“Same to you, Pavel.”  
  
As soon as the door swings shut, Ben breaks into giggles, shoulders shaking. Ben is a tall, strapping man, and seeing him giggle makes Hikaru feel warm and squirmy inside. Like every time is the first time.  
  
“Why did I invite you over, you’re just encouraging him!” Hikaru laughs, plopping down on his bed, Ben sits next to him and lays back. “Yes, but now he likes me, so by association, he’ll like you. Quick, fall asleep in my soothing, comforting presence before he does something else,” Ben responds, tugging at Hikaru’s t-shirt. Hikaru can absolutely take advantage of that.  
  
Ben kicks his shoes and pants off and settles on the bed, taking up most of the narrow twin. Hikaru snuggles back against Ben’s chest, deliciously warm and comfortable. Just as he’s dozing off, a thought occurs to him.  
  
“Wasn’t this just a study break?” Hikaru manages to mumble. Ben is preparing for his teacher’s certification, and Hikaru doesn’t want to get in the way of that. He must have said something to that effect without realizing it because Ben snorts.  
  
“There is not a chance in the quadrant that you would come between me and that piece of paper. Honestly? You motivate me even more. Besides, sleep is important. Isn’t that what you’re always telling Pavel?” Ben teases.  
  
Hikaru wiggles until he’s facing his boyfriend. Ben smiles bashfully in the dim light and snuggles his face further into the pillow. Hikaru loses track of the conversation as he ruminates on how unfairly adorable his boyfriend is.  
  
“We should move in together,” Hikaru blurts out. Then he briefly panics that maybe this is the wrong moment to ask, maybe he should have waited for breakfast. “Hmmmm, ok. Should I come live with you and Russian super-genius?” Ben asks, not even opening his eyes.  
  
Hikaru is silent for a moment, contemplating how spectacularly bad that would be, but also how immensely happy he is right now. He says as much to Ben and Ben smiles.  
  
“You’re thinking too hard. C’mon, save the thinking for the next awful flight simulator you inflict on your students,” he admonishes, slipping an arm around Hikaru’s waist.  
  
Hikaru has one more thought as he drifts off to sleep, but he saves it for later. Besides, Ben probably already knows it.  
  
*************  
  
An ungodly amount of noise awakens Hikaru hours later. It sounds worryingly like a chimpanzee tearing the kitchen apart and trying to put it back together. Ben continues to sleep, and Hikaru is now certain the man could sleep through literally anything.  
  
Hikaru stumbles out of his room. “Pavel, what the hell is going on-” is as far as he gets, when he realizes the young man is flying about the room mixing ingredients, adjusting the stove-  
  
Cooking.  
  
Hikaru is speechless for a minute as Chekov gives him a nod but continues his work. God’s work, to be honest, what with the delicious smells wafting from the frying pan. Not once in the time they’ve cohabited has Hikaru seen  
Chekov touch so much as a spatula in the kitchen.  
  
“What exactly is going on, Pavel?” Hikaru asks gently. Chekov gives him a bright, cherubic grin, but that’s never fooled Hikaru.  
  
“What does it look like? I’m cooking! For you and your man! And for myself, because I have to find a new roommate but--” Pavel explains. Hikaru feels a new kinship blossom, but then analyzes his roommate’s words.  
  
“You were eavesdropping on me and Ben!?”  
  
“No, I just have amazing hearing,” Pavel explains calmly. Hikaru narrows his eyes. That’s another problem with Russian Genius: Hikaru can never tell if he’s lying or not. The kid has an amazing poker face.  
  
“Don’t fall for his tricks! He was eavesdropping,” Ben comes up behind Hikaru and wraps him up in a hug, planting a kiss on his neck for good measure. Hikaru flips Chekov off, but the kid simply grins again, this time more impish than angelic.  
  
“You ruin my fun! Ah well, breakfast is served!” Chekov announces, shovelling delicately grilled fish, seasoned potatoes, hardboiled eggs, and some weird mush that Hikaru assumes is oatmeal, onto three plates. Out of the fridge come three champagne glasses full of orange juice and Hikaru groans. Ben playfully shoves him out of the way to accept the glass.  
  
“Moan all you like, I for one enjoy alcohol in the morning,” Ben jokes. Hikaru supresses a smile and takes his own glass.  
  
“Now that you have joined the party, Sulu, I propose a toast! May we all embrace what drives us, and that I find a roommate who is like Sulu, but not quite Sulu,” Chekov says. Ben has the decency to stifle his giggles while Hikaru flips Chekov off again. The boy cheerfully returns the gesture, and pauses briefly before saying “За любовь!”  
  
The three clink glasses, sip, and settle into the meal.  
  
“Pavel, what did the last thing you said, mean?” Ben asks between mouthfuls of potatoes. Chekov shrugs carelessly, but Hikaru sees the sudden shiftiness in his roommate’s posture.  
  
“Nothing, just a common toast in Russian when starting drinking early,” the young man replies casually. Ben laughs. Hikaru scowls, but only a little.  
  
“It’s lucky I don’t have to teach until three,” he grumbles. Ben gently kicks Hikaru’s foot (no need to worry about Chekov’s feet as he’s squatting again).  
  
“Eat your eggs, love.”


	3. Chapter 3

His only thought as he plummets towards the surface of dying Vulcan is ‘Ben will never forgive me, I was supposed to be a teacher, Ben I love you-’ and then he’s lying facedown on a transporter pad. Specifically, the transporter pad of the Enterprise, acting first officer Kirk sprawled out next to him.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” the man mumbles, a death grip on Hikaru’s arm. “I take it back, fencing is good, it’s great, keep doing your sword fighting,” is the next thing out of Kirk’s mouth. Hikaru laughs, he knows it’s a hysterical laugh, but he can’t help it. He still doesn’t know if Professor Nzinga's claim that he had the natural temperament for fencing was honest or a joke, but it got him into the sport, and the sport just saved his goddamn life so.  
  
“Yessir. Permission to get up, sir?” Hikaru responds. Now Kirk laughs a little hysterically.  
  
“Granted, ensign.”  
  
“I did it Sulu! I did it! You and Kirk are not in smithereens!” A very familiar voice crows. Hikaru rolls over and there’s Pavel, flushed and grinning, standing triumphantly over the transporter controls. Hikaru grins back as he and Kirk struggle to their feet.  
  
“Yeah Pavel, you did it,” Hikaru says. Acting Captain Spock strides into the room, face grimmer than ever. Kirk starts yelling that Spock can’t go down there, but Hikaru says nothing. He can relate to Spock: if they were hovering above an imploding Earth, the only thing on his mind would be his family. Perhaps that’s unfair to Kirk, but the man is an arrogant ass who rarely believes anyone other than he could have a good or reckless or good and reckless idea.  
  
Either way, Hikaru’s done with heroics for the day. He just wants to change and get back to the helm, where he belongs. So he hobbles out of the transporter room, Chekov and Kirk in tow.  
  
In the crew quarter’s shower cubicle, Hikaru fumbles with the sample jar he snagged from his botany kit. Finally he gets the jar open, and he starts wetting the sample blotter. Vulcan isn’t completely gone, not yet. And he’ll be damned if the soil of a planet that once thrived and grew will be lost on his watch.  
When his hands are free of dust, he starts on his face and neck. Then the swab goes in the jar and he can finally, in good conscience, step into the dry shower.  
  
As the shower does its work, Hikaru tries to sort through the last eight hours of his life. The call to deploy had been so sudden he hadn’t had time to tell Ben anything, other than it was happening and that he’d see him in a few days. He can’t imagine what his boyfriend’s reaction to everything going on will be, but Hikaru knows (thinks) that he can’t ever do this again. He went down on that platform because Captain Pike is a good, brave man and Hikaru couldn’t let his sacrifice be for nothing but. Sword fighting against angry Romulans hundreds of feet in the air is one thing, witnessing the death of an entire planet is an entirely different thing.  
  
However he has the sneaking suspicion that those two things are one in the same. They did manage to save some of the Vulcans, and they will catch up with Nero and get Captain Pike back. If Hikaru can be the one cog, the one difference between life and death, then there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be here on Enterprise instead of in a classroom.  
  
Except the people you love, the sensible portion of his brain reminds him.  
  
Especially the people you love, says this new and reckless part of him.

  
***********  
  
Hikaru, like nearly every other crewmember of the Enterprise, had managed to exchange a couple subspace messages with friends and family back on Earth during the month-long process of getting home, mostly reassurances that they were alive and they were trying to get back home as quickly as possible. Hikaru’s mother informs him that she was safe and sound in Pyongyang when the attack occurred. Ben reports that their apartment complex had been damaged in the attack and so was staying with Grandmother for the foreseeable future.  
  
If anything, this makes Hikaru more excited than ever to see his boyfriend. It means both of them choosing a home for them to have together. When it’s finally his turn to disembark Hikaru leaves the airlock at a dead run when he sees Ben right at the front of the crowd.  
  
“Hikaru!” Ben shouts, awe and relief and something else on his face. Hikaru flings himself at his boyfriend, and they clutch each other like letting go would mean being flung into the depths of space.  
Ben pulls away and kisses Hikaru, long and deep, and when they break apart Hikaru grasps Ben’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Ben laughs and holds him tighter.  
  
“God I missed you, what’s the point of these ships if they can’t get you home in a day? Are you hungry? Do you want a drink? When’s your next assignment?” Ben starts asking rapid-fire questions, which Hikaru knows he only does when he’s nervous. So Hikaru pulls Ben’s face back to his for another long kiss. When they break apart it’s Ben who looks dazed.  
  
“Hey. It’s me. Just me. I’m back, and I’m not leaving again for a while, it’s okay,” Hikaru murmurs. Ben scoffs. “There’s nothing ‘just’ about you,” Ben grumbles. Hikaru smiles.  
  
“I really could use a drink, actually. Preferably one of Grandmother’s,” Hikaru says. Ben beams a dazzling smile, and takes Hikaru by the hand.  
  
As they weave around other jubilant partners and families, Hikaru sees Uhura scoop up Gaila and shower her face with kisses, the Orion woman laughing her ethereal laugh. Chekov is pounced on by several burly men with the same curly russet hair, whom Hikaru assumes are his brothers. Spock and his father walk ponderously out, several Vulcans approaching them. Scotty and Keenser squabble good-naturedly about repairs as they leave the arrival lounge. McCoy strolls off the ship, duffel slung over his shoulder, and makes a beeline for an impatiently waiting Captain Kirk who looks as though sleep has become a foreign concept.  
  
Kirk gives Hikaru a nod, which Hikaru returns, and then he and Ben are outside the arrivals lounge and being hustled onto transporter pads. A moment of glittering light and they touch down in Starfleet headquarters, and then escape out into the brilliant sun of San Francisco.  
  
“It’s like the weather knew you were coming,” Ben murmurs into Hikaru’s ear as Hikaru closes his eyes and soaks up the precious light.  
  
Not everything is as simple or wonderful as feeling real sunlight again: the rubble has been cleared away on land, but the Bay is crawling with ships and equipment still raising the drill head. When Hikaru squints, he can see gaps in the lines of the houses, like a beautiful painting someone took a hole-punch to.  
  
“Ben, I’m sorry this happened. I know I’ve talked non-stop the last year about being a teacher and flying science vessels. I didn’t say or do anything to prepare you for this…catastrophe,” Hikaru says quietly. Ben looks at him steadily.  
  
“I will admit, I was kinda pissed that Starfleet would send you off like that, at the drop of a hat. I mean, they’re a scientific institution, all about exploring. But I realized, when we heard about Vulcan and then when the drill attacked, you are a part of something vital! A mission to protect so many lives, not just mine and your mom’s and my grandmother’s and Earth in general, but beings you’ll never meet…so I got over it. Started thinking about our future instead,” Ben says, laughing a little at the end of his monologue. He takes Hikaru’s hand and they start the walk to Grandmother’s house, Hikaru fighting the blush staining his neck and cheeks.  
  
“Tell me what happened?” Ben prompts. So Hikaru does. Tells Ben about the inertial dampeners (Ben laughs for a solid five minutes), what seeing the wreckage of the fleet did to Hikaru, what an amazing person Captain Pike is, the space jump and resulting sword-fight, watching Vulcan die, Kirk’s near-mutiny and subsequent marooning and then successful (legal) takeover of the Enterprise, the battle with the Nerada, and finally the fight with the black hole.  
  
When Hikaru’s done talking, Ben says nothing for a minute or two. Hikaru’s not anxious or afraid anymore, though. He and Ben can handle anything now, he thinks, as Ben stops and cups Hikaru’s face between his palms.  
  
“Hikaru Sulu, this is what you were born to do. Whatever you’re worried about, whatever you thought you wanted to do, those things pale in comparison to what you do on the Enterprise,” Ben tells him softly, and punctuates his statement with a kiss.  
  
“I was nervous about telling you that I was going to accept continued assignment aboard Enterprise. I was nervous about accepting it, period. But you’re right, the past month has been an awful, terrifying, thrilling, roller-coaster of-of-of a higher purpose. And that’s something I want to keep doing. I know it won’t be easy,” Hikaru replies softly. Ben kisses him again.  
  
“No, it won’t, but this is who we are, and I want to be with you and your kick-ass five foot ten self,” Ben replies. Hikaru digs his fingers into Ben’s sides, rejoicing in the gale of giggles from his boyfriend. Some things can’t change, even after black holes and life-changing revelations.  
  
“Alright come on, I believe I was promised a drink?” Hikaru says huffily, tugging a still laughing Ben along.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point during the chaos before all hell breaks loose before they all stare down the barrel of utter annihilation, Hikaru happens to take the turbolift with Spock. It’s quiet for a moment, before Spock turns to him.  
  
“Doctor McCoy informed me personally that your brief time as commander of Enterprise was highly satisfactory and effective,” he says to Hikaru. “Thank you Commander. May I ask what words Doctor McCoy used, specifically?” Hikaru replies. A small wrinkle forms between Spock’s immaculate eyebrows, the only indication of what Hikaru assumes is consternation.  
  
“Doctor McCoy said that you were ‘a damn fine example to every wannabe ensign and lieutenant commander on the bridge’ and ‘I’m gonna kick that kid’s ass all the way to Starship Command 101 when we get back from this wild goose chase.’ Does that clarify things Mr. Sulu?” Spock responds drily. Hikaru can’t keep himself from laughing.  
  
“It’s always worth it to listen to exactly what the doctor says, sir,” Hikaru informs Spock.  
  
“I suppose listening to his colloquialisms is edifying as to the sub-cultures of Earth-” Spock begins to expound on the topic, but that’s not what Hikaru means at all  
  
“Pardon my interruption, sir, but that’s not what I meant,” Hikaru interrupts. The turbolift door opens and Hikaru exits with his superior officer. He doesn’t know what level they’re on, or where Spock is going, but he knows this is an important conversation.  
  
“Most of the time Doctor McCoy’s words and intent don’t really match up. You have to ignore his words and think about his actions,” Hikaru tells his superior officer. Commander Spock doesn’t respond immediately, his face back to it’s perfect mask.  
  
“Would you say this has helped you in cultivating a functional, stable relationship with Doctor McCoy?” Spock asks finally.  
  
“A work relationship, yes. Friendship with Doctor McCoy is a difficult thing to come by. At the Academy, I really only saw him out and about with Captain Kirk, sir. I think he’s the only one consistently immune to Doctor McCoy’s sarcasm,” Hikaru says grimly.  
  
“Yes, he does seem to over-utilize that coping mechanism,” Spock muses. Hikaru has absolutely no idea how to respond to that, so he doesn’t.  
  
“Regardless, you performed in a highly satisfactory manner today, Mr. Sulu. I will put a note in your record. Might I also recommend, once we have completed this mission, that you begin the next phase of your career?” Spock resumes their original conversation.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“I mean to say, Lieutenant Sulu, that you have exhibited many characteristics of a Starship captain. Flexible yet dependable, a risk-taker yet able to follow orders,” Spock explains.  
  
“That’s….thank you, sir, truly. It’s an honor to hear you say that. But I feel like I don’t have much experience in making decisions. I can’t imagine being in the captain’s position right now, with Harrison locked up in the brig and Starfleet breathing down our necks. Pardon the informality, sir,” Hikaru amends hastily.  
  
“On the contrary, your candor is enlightening. What would you do, hypothetically, if you were in the position Captain Kirk is in right now?” Spock prompts Hikaru.  
  
“To be honest, I would never have agreed to leave dock with those torpedoes. Right now? I’d find every scrap of information I could about Harrison and try to piece together his motives. And I’d dismantle one of those torpedoes to find out exactly what Admiral Pike died for that was so important,” Hikaru replies fiercely. Spock nods in agreement.  
  
“You have come to the same conclusions as I have, which I have no doubt the captain will come to as well. As to your other concern,” Spock pauses briefly, gathering his thoughts.  
  
“In my time at Starfleet, I have found that every mission tests us in different ways, and each will shape our ethical and technical skills in ways we cannot predict. Simply put, no one will ever stop learning how to fulfill the role they are given, and we cannot know how we will respond to that role until we are given it,” Spock says. Hikaru finds that idea comforting.  
  
“Thank you, sir. That gives me a lot to think about,” Hikaru says.  
  
“I appreciate as well what you have shared with me. It has given me new information to analyze,” they continue walking, Hikaru wrapped in his thoughts.  
  
“Although I risk sounding ungrateful, you need not walk with me any longer, Mr. Sulu,” Spock says, startling Hikaru from his thoughts. Yes, he did have somewhere else to be.  
  
“Ungrateful? Perish the thought, sir. I just thought I’d get a little exercise,” Hikaru replies. He thinks he sees the corner of Spock’s mouth twitch.  
  
“Dismissed, Mr. Sulu,”  
  
**********  
  
Jim is allowed visitors for the first time a month after his unexpected and semi-unethical revival by Doctor McCoy. It takes Hikaru another week and a half to get his head on right about his captain and everything that happened.  
  
With so much time to just sit and think, waiting for his turn in front of the inquiry boards, waiting for Ben outside his school (which became a help center that Ben now volunteers at), Hikaru replays the conversation he had with Commander Spock.  
  
His thoughts keep circling back around to that hour in the Captain’s chair and Doctor’s McCoy’s comment. Hikaru realizes that maybe that was what he was aiming for all along: a chance to prove himself, to take command and protect the ship and crew he’s come to love. This whole fiasco was a test, not of pass-or-fail, but of his strength.  
  
But everything that comes after Hikaru supposes is one of those ‘lessons’ Spock was talking about: how do you find it in yourself to thank your Captain for saving the lives he put in danger in the first place? Hikaru doesn’t know yet if this is a lesson too painful to accept.  
  
Hikaru asks Ben what he thinks. Ben grabs his PADD and types a few words in, and a dozen books and articles about old Earth, when there were still independent countries, and the awful messes they’d made.  
  
“I don’t know Jim Kirk, so I’m not passing final judgment, but the terrible things that have been carried out in our history were usually done by people who didn’t want to question what their orders meant until it was too late. We’re just lucky Jim Kirk decided to do the right thing when the truth came to light,” Ben says quietly. Hikaru stares at his boyfriend in horrified realization. They stay up talking, late into the night.  
  
When the day comes, Ben asks if Hikaru wants him to be there. Hikaru gives him a kiss and a thank you and tells him to stay home and relax for once. Ben looks at him carefully.  
  
“This is The Thing, isn’t it,” Ben asks but it doesn’t sound like a question.  
  
“What exactly is The Thing?” Hikaru asks suspiciously, still bent over from kissing Ben who’s lying on the sofa. Ben rolls his eyes.  
  
“You know what I mean. This is the captain-and-his-subordinates-reconciliation Thing?” Ben says. Hikaru sighs and lowers himself to the floor gently. He’s still pretty sore.  
  
“Yes. No. I don’t-I have no idea what I’m going to say to him. I’m hoping I’ll get there and be inspired,” Hikaru confesses. Ben ‘hmmms’ as he plays with the hairs at the nape of Hikaru’s neck.  
  
“I mean, I get that now isn’t the optimal time because hey, he just came back from the dead, but maybe I could thank the man who’s saved my husband’s life a couple times?” Ben jokes. Hikaru can hear the hopeful tone in his boyfriend’s voice, and immediately turns to look at him.  
  
“You really want to go,” Hikaru says.  
  
“I want to meet your Captain. I don’t want to force my way into your work, but you’ve met the other teachers at my school and Principal Seska. You’re engaged with what I love doing, and I want to be engaged with what you love,” Ben explains. “There’s no point in holding a grudge, what’s happened has happened and we need to learn from our mistakes. Hell, I could’ve marched into the Federation regional office and demanded answers to some awkward questions about secret military bases and weapons development. But I didn’t, and neither did anyone else. Sometimes I think our paradise here on Earth lets us forget our responsibilities,” Ben says harshly. Hikaru nods, reaching up and taking Ben’s hand.  
  
“Jim Kirk might be the flash point of this whole mess, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna revile him,” Ben assures Hikaru. Hikaru opens his mouth to reply, but Ben’s nervousness is in full force. “I won’t go in right away, just lurk in the hallway while you two have your heart-to-heart! Or I can go first and be the good news before the bad news!” Ben suggests. Hikaru laughs and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“I agree with what you’re saying, about responsibilities, but when it’s your Captain it just….feels personal,” Hikaru says haltingly. Ben nods mutely.  
  
“That’s not how I meant to start, I mean you should definitely come and meet him. I have been closed off about work in the past, and I guess it was because I didn’t want it to overwhelm our relationship and intrude on us. So you’re right, if me going off on missions is a permanent part of our life, then you deserve to better know the people I’m going with,” Hikaru says.  
  
“Hikaru, I have completely faith in you. You can take as long as you want, I won’t judge you,” Ben reassures him.  
  
Hikaru leans forward for another kiss and then puts his head on Ben’s chest, feeling the thump of his heart and breathing in the scent of his soap.  
  
Twenty minutes later and they’re standing outside a room with J. Kirk on the screen outside the door. Hikaru feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. Ben gives Hikaru’s hand a squeeze before settling down on a comfortable chair, PADD in hand, but Hikaru holds tight to his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“I’ll be right here,” Ben assures Hikaru, planting a kiss on the back of Hikaru’s hand. At that, Hikaru gently let’s go, reassured at the knowledge that Ben will be there for him.  
  
His anxiety over the situation has conjured up visions of shouting and accusations as soon as he walks in the door, but he’s greeted with the soft beeping of machines and a strange peacefulness not often found in hospital rooms. Jim Kirk is fast asleep in the bed, looking like hell, but alive.  
  
“Don’t be fooled by that innocent face, he’s the worst patient that’s ever lived. Never, in all my years of doctoring, have I met a man so resistant to letting anyone take care of him,” a gravelly voice intones from the corner of the room. Hikaru turns and sees Doctor McCoy in a white hospital uniform, deep shadows under his eyes, slumped on the room’s couch. Hikaru’s not sure how to respond to that, so he just looks from Kirk’s sleeping form to McCoy and back again. McCoy rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yeah fine, you can stay, I have to wake him up in ten minutes, but you’ll only get about twenty minutes or so out of ‘im, he’s not so good at staying awake right now. The treatment is messin’ with his circadian rhythms,” McCoy goes on. Hikaru can tell McCoy’s rambling out of exhaustion rather than any real inclination to talk to him.  
  
“I never got the chance to thank you, for what you said to Commander Spock about my command of Enterprise. So thank you,” Hikaru says emphatically. McCoy merely grunts.  
  
“Don’t thank me yet. Command track ain’t easy, and I’ll personally hunt you down and kick your ass if you don’t make Captain in ten years. Wastin’ my recommendation I won’t countenance,” McCoy grumbles. Hikaru conceals his laugh with a cough.  
  
“So you’re his primary physician?” Hikaru asks, at a loss for anything else to talk about. McCoy nods wearily.  
  
“Until the more delicate part of this operation is over. I’m the only one who knows what’s good for him and how to treat him. Wasn’t exactly the cure for the common cold I whipped up back there, you know. So once he’s mostly healed, somebody else’ll take over, and I’ll be...I don’t know, probably talked to death by a buncha ‘Fleet heads,” he laments.  
  
Hikaru feels a stab of worry, that McCoy will be punished unduly for saving Jim’s life. Doctors are supposed to give the best possible care to their patients; McCoy saw a cure in front of him, so he had to give it to Kirk. Hikaru wishes he’d told Spock something else about Doctor McCoy during their conversation: that he was the best of doctors and a man who gave his all to the people he loved.  
  
“Well, that’s enough wool-gatherin’ for today. Time to wake sleepy kitty from his nap,” McCoy announces, getting to his feet. Hikaru watches as the man presses a few buttons on the medication administer, and stands back expectantly.  
  
“Bones- how long was I-” Kirk mumbles, eyelids fluttering. Hikaru feels a burden of worry lifted from him that he hadn’t realized he was carrying, just at the sound of Jim Kirk’s voice. He realizes then, that he can forgive this man.  
  
“Forty-five minutes. There’s a visitor here to see you,” McCoy informs Kirk absently, focused on the medical scanner in his hand.  
  
“Oh who-Sulu!” Kirk exclaims.  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“Ugh, don’t ‘sir’ me while I’m laying in this bed looking like shit and wondering why I can’t recuperate at home-”  
  
“For the last goddamn time, you woke up three weeks ago! Stop being so goddamn impatient!” McCoy cuts in waspishly. Hikaru hides another laugh by clearing his throat.  
  
“Glad to have you back, uh, Jim. Has anyone else come by?” Hikaru figures starting with the pleasantries is easiest.  
  
“Spock was here when I woke up, Chekov brought me this massive thing of homemade soup, so I’m one for three on get well gifts.” Hikaru opens his mouth to protest but Jim shakes his head. “No, no I’m just messing with you. Honestly I’m lucky anyone wants to see my face at this point; Carol is trying to clean up her father’s mess, I think Scotty is still somewhere getting drunk, and Uhura is still too pissed at me. Which is fair,” Kirk laughs a little, but he stops quickly, a pained look on his face.  
  
“What, what is it, what hurts,” McCoy asks brusquely.  
  
“My chest,” Jim rasps. McCoy mutters to himself and fiddles with the machines, surreptitiously moving a little further from the bed. Hikaru silently thanks the doctor.  
  
“Honestly, that’s why it took me a bit to come and see you. I was having a hard time, trying to understand how I could be so angry and so grateful at the same time. But I realized, I wasn’t pissed at you, entirely. Not even mostly. I’m angry at Starfleet. For lying, for hiding all the weapons they’ve developed, what they did to Khan and his crew, for letting this ugly need for power twist and distort all the things I know Starfleet is about,” Hikaru blurts out. He hadn’t even realized what he was feeling until that moment, staring into Jim’s pale and haggard face. Jim just stares at Sulu.  
  
“What I’m trying to say, Jim, is thank you for saving our lives. And for exposing Starfleet. Any mistakes you made are forgiven,” Hikaru says. Jim laughs, more of a bark than a real laugh.  
  
“Christ, Sulu, I wish I could give you a hug or buy you a drink-” McCoy harrumphs. “But there’s the little issue that I was dead a couple weeks ago,” Jim musters up a tremulous smile, “But thank you, Sulu. I’m going to earn everyone’s trust back, I swear.” He doesn’t quite meet Hikaru’s eyes when he says it. Hikaru surmises that the guilt must be unbearable. "That means a lot, Jim." Hikaru pauses, letting out a relieved sigh.  
  
“I brought someone with me who really wants to meet you, that’s a get well present right?” Hikaru tells Jim, choosing not to press the conversation any further. McCoy and Jim look at Hikaru in curiosity.  
  
“I have a groupie? That’s exciting,” Jim says, smirking lopsidedly. Hikaru laughs. “Well this one’s already taken so. Don’t fall asleep, I’m going to go get him,” Hikaru commands Jim, who protests with a weak ‘hey!’  
  
Hikaru pokes his head into the hallway. Ben is staring into space, PADD asleep on his lap. “Hey, you ready?” Hikaru asks. Ben shoots up from his chair, nodding. Hikaru leads him back into the room.  
  
“Captain Jim Kirk, this is Benjamin Guan, my boyfriend. Ben, this is Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise,” Hikaru says. Ben is grinning from ear to ear, and Jim is smiling bemusedly.  
  
“I’m very pleased to meet the man who’s saved Hikaru’s life,” Ben says.  
  
“Good to meet you, Ben. Wish it were under better circumstances. I hope it makes you happy to know Sulu’s saved my life a couple times as well,” Jim says.  
  
“That’s Hikaru, always the rock, always there for you,” Ben says. Hikaru’s neck starts burning, so he hurries on with introductions.  
  
“And this is Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy, this is-”  
  
“Yeah, Mr. Guan, I got it the first time. Nice to put a name to a face. We’ve heard many an anecdote about Sulu’s mysterious boyfriend,” McCoy says gruffly, holding out a hand. Ben seems taken aback for a moment, but gives the doctor’s hand a firm shake.“Is it true your grandmother is the famous distiller Jiáng Chunyu?” McCoy asks suspiciously. Jim’s eyes get very large.  
  
“Seriously? Sulu why did you tell Bones and not me?” Jim protests. Ben laughs.  
  
“Yeah, she’s my grandmother. You two are big fans?” Ben asks. Jim starts to answer but he’s cut off by his own massive yawn. McCoy immediately snaps to attention.  
  
“Alright, visiting hours are gonna be over in about a minute. He’s like clockwork,” McCoy says in a loud whisper to Hikaru, who does laugh this time.  
  
“You know what they say: when the baby sleeps, you sleep,” Hikaru loudly whispers back. Jim glares at them.  
  
“It’s not my hearing that’s damaged, assholes,” Jim growls. McCoy smirks.  
  
“That’s no problem, we’ll visit again, right?” Ben says, half to Hikaru and half to Jim.  
  
“Sulu, keep this man. He’s a gentleman and I bet he has great taste in alcohol,” Jim orders Hikaru. Hikaru’s neck starts burning again.  
  
“Funny, Chekov said the same thing when he met me the first time,” Ben laughs.  
  
Hikaru and Ben say their goodbyes and start out of the hospital. It’s when they reach the elevators that Ben realizes he forgot his PADD in Jim’s room. Ben jogs off down the hallway, intent on retrieving it. Hikaru waits patiently, basking in the success of their visit and planning what to make for dinner.  
  
Ben comes back a minute or so later, smiling and holding his PADD.  
  
“Sorry, Doctor McCoy was asking me about Grandmother’s distillery,”  
  
“I’m really glad you like them,” Hikaru says. Ben hits the elevator button.  
  
“So am I,” Ben replies, and plants a kiss on Hikaru’s forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gaila had proposed marriage to Nyota, everyone had been ecstatic. After all, the two weren’t just getting Affirmed, they were getting married. Civil marriages and marriages in general stopped serving the needs of Earth’s populace a hundred years earlier, with polyamorous couples and the fluidity of relationships becoming a norm. Then with so many other extraterrestrial beings living on Earth, it had made sense to develop an universal Earth-wide (and later Federation-wide) way to recognize couples legally, without conjuring up outdated gender norms.  
  
Marriage isn’t rare, but it certainly is no longer the last step of a relationship. For Gaila and Nyota, Hikaru knew it was right: the two of them are connected on a subatomic level, balancing each other out. Where Nyota is assertive and a workaholic, Gaila is easy-going and fun-loving. Nyota plays everything close to the vest, while Gaila greets life with arms wide open.  
  
Nyota had immediately turned to Hikaru for help in organizing everything: a classic old-Earth wedding, in addition to a traditional Bantu ceremony, on top of an Affirmation ceremony. Hikaru had made the mistake of asking Gaila if she had any traditions she wanted from Orion. It was the first time he’d seen Gaila look utterly terrified. Nyota had swooped in and changed the topic by declaring that Gaila’s brother would have to be tracked down and invited to the ceremony.  
  
Attempting to juggle this imposing list of responsibilities is partly the reason for Hikaru’s latest crisis. Just one more screw-up to put the one good thing that they’d all been given after the Khan mission in jeopardy  
  
“If Ben sees this, he's gonna think I'm an idiot,” Hikaru groans, clutching a t-shirt that says GAYOTA, in neon orange across a black background. Twenty more lay innocently in the shipping container on the floor of Nyota’s apartment; he’d rushed over with them, excited to show his friend the results of his efforts.  
  
“And this would be news to him how?” Nyota snickers, picking up another shirt and examining it. Hikaru groans again and buries his face in the shirt.  
  
“You already told him about the inertial dampeners incident, there was no coming back from that,” Nyota continues.  
  
Planning Nyota and Gaila’s bachelorette party was supposed to be a source of cheerful, carefree fun, something to distract everyone from the process of rebuilding and reimagining themselves and the Starfleet itself.  
  
“Honestly Hikaru? I love it; gay and to the point. But I really want to know what you were thinking?” Nyota’s brown eyes sparkle with affectionate amusement. Hikaru sits on her sofa and sighs in resignation.  
  
“It was late, and I’d been reading random history articles on the ‘net about old relationship customs, so when I filled out the order form….it seemed like a good idea. Now, with more than two hours of sleep, it doesn’t really,” Hikaru confesses. He’d been awake at an awful hour because of a nightmare. Again. Thank god Ben’s such a heavy sleeper.  
  
“The nightmares?” Nyota asks, sitting down next to Hikaru. Hikaru nods. “What was it this time?” She asks after a sip of tea.  
  
“It’s….I’m at the helm and warp-core is out of alignment and it’s like I can feel the whole crew screaming in terror and Enterprise is screaming but I can’t do anything. And then I wake up,” Hikaru explains hoarsely. Uhura nods in sympathy, lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s been that one for the last couple weeks. You?” Hikaru asks. Uhura tries to smile, but it’s a weak, flickering thing.  
  
“Not so much the dreams anymore. I just can’t focus on anything, not my work, not the wedding planning, definitely not on enjoying the process. It’s like I’m stuck. I’m seeing the ‘Fleet therapist so I guess it’s just a matter of being patient,” Uhura confesses grumpily. Hikaru laughs at her expression. “What!” she demands. “It’s just, I was thinking how you and Gaila compliment each other so well. She’s the most patient, strategizing person I know, and you know how to get what you want right away,” Hikaru explains. Nyota smiles a shy and happy smile.  
  
“True. That’s how I knew she was deadly serious when she proposed,” Nyota reveals. “So far, that’s been the easiest part of this whole thing,” she concludes grimly. Hikaru holds up the bachelorette party t-shirt again.  
  
“Well, if you needed any assurance that life is going to get easier, this t-shirt is definitely it,” Hikaru says dryly. He’s rewarded with a real laugh from Uhura; she puts down her mug of tea and grabs the shirt away from him and yanks it on over her tunic. She starts an immaculate catwalk stride up and down the living room, hitting poses and sending saucy looks at Hikaru who alternately wolf-whistles and laughs helplessly.  
  
“You just might be right, Hikaru Sulu. We’re going to have fun Saturday night, may the spirits help anyone who gets in our way!” Uhura pronounces.  
  
“I love everyone in this bar!” Gaila sing-shouts across the club full of dancing people. “I gotta, I gotta balance it out! Like Hikaru says,” Nyota slurs, and clambers up on a chair.  
  
“I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR!” Nyota bellows, and translates it into six different languages, just in case. Gaila cheers.  
  
Hikaru laughs hysterically for what feels like an age, and takes another gulp of the Rigellian wine he’s sharing with Ben. Although he doesn’t think Ben’s had much of it.  
  
The group is on their third bar, already having lost Spock and T’prin and a couple of Nyota’s friends, and Hikaru stopped paying attention to who was there and who wasn’t three drinks ago; Jim seems to be managing things fairly well anyway. Hikaru couldn’t have coaxed Nyota down from the chair any more gracefully or easily, although there would have been less angry swearing in what Hikaru thinks is Betazoidan, but you can’t deprive the brides-to-be of their fun.  
  
“Ben, Ben! Ben who’s winning Ben?” Hikaru slurs a little (a lot). “You, obviously,” Ben snorts. Hikaru shakes a finger at his boyfriend.  
  
“No! Who wins the pot? The bet, I mean. Where’s that fucking gremlin, I know he’s gonna win,” Hikaru growls, looking out over the sea of people in the bar. Laughing, Ben takes Hikaru gently by the shoulders and turns him 180 degrees.  
  
Chekov appears to be in some kind of hypnotic trance state out on the dance floor, limbs moving perfectly with the music, several enthusiastic bystanders grinding on him. Bharathi (one of Nyota’s childhood friends) is front and center and looks like she’s having the time of her life. Their GAYOTA shirts are a nice touch.  
  
“Oh, good. He’s gonna win! Bharathi is so nice,” Hikaru says dreamily, letting the lights of the club dazzle his eyes. Ben pulls him close and Hikaru shoves his nose into Ben’s armpit, relishing the smell of Ben sweat and soap.  
  
Everyone had donned the GAYOTA shirt with minimal confusion or judgment, except Mni Wiconi, who’d grumbled about looking like some kind of paleophile. Hikaru had glowered until she’d put it on.  
  
The betting pool had started when Hikaru realized he’d never seen Scotty get drunk at a party (another thing on his Too Risky No-Fly list from back then) so he wasn’t sure who’d last longer, Montgomery or Pavel. Ben had put ten on Pavel to pass out first, and McCoy laid bets on Scotty.  
  
“Hey, that’s the fucker who crashed a ship into our fucking city!” Hikaru suddenly hears someone yell, followed by jeering shouts. He extricates himself from Ben and turns to face his accusers with all the drunken dignity he can muster.  
  
Except the wasted individual, wearing a truly gaudy shirt, isn’t mocking HIkaru, he’s pointing at Jim. Jim, who’s standing calmly at the edge of the dance floor, palms out, smiling politely. The same Jim Kirk who spent most of his life brawling in bars across Earth, who once provoked an emotionally unstable Vulcan, and who had attacked an augment in a fit of revenge-driven rage.  
  
“I hope you get your brain sucked out of your head!” the drunk Andorian friend yells. “Yeah, fuckin’ die in the void before you gotta come back here and face us,” the third person with a bland tunic snarls. Someone barrels past Hikaru. Hikaru staggers but recovers with help from Ben.  
  
“Get the fuck out before I make you sorry you were born!” McCoy hisses at the three cronies, planting himself in front of Jim.  
  
“Bones, it’s fine, nothing is happening-”  
“Shut the fuck up Jim Kirk,” McCoy snaps at his captain. Someone must have told the bar’s management who exactly was in the bar and what was going on, because the music ends abruptly and people quickly back away from McCoy and Jim’s antagonists.  
  
“Whatever, old man, like you could take three of us,” Gaudy Shirt sneers. Gaila appears at Ben’s other elbow, Nyota half draped over her back, and gasps softly.  
  
“He is going to regret saying that,” Gaila murmurs. Hikaru groans, knowing the fun time is over and they’d all better clear out fast unless they want a full on brawl happening.  
  
Hikaru goes to walk away and find Mni Wiconi and Chekov and Bharathi, but Ben clutches his arm fiercely. “Ben, what’s-what’s wrong?” Hikaru says frantically, looking into Ben’s face. His boyfriend looks pale and ill, but Ben’s only had a couple drinks. Ben opens his mouth to respond but he’s interrupted.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Several people scream reflexively, and everyone else in the bar goes silent. The crowd parts to reveal Scotty, who’s apparently broken a pool cue over his knee and is grinning rather maniacally.  
“Alright yeh turnips! Who wants it!?” Scotty shouts. Chekov shoves through the crowd, a pair of glinting brass knuckles on his hands, Bharathi in tow holding a glowing taser.  
  
“Three and three you выродок!” Bharathi yells. Hikaru can’t understand why Jim isn’t doing anything, isn’t saying anything. Then he realizes Jim can’t get past McCoy to try and diffuse the situation. Hikaru’s just about to step in (a reckless decision he knows won’t turn out well in his drunken state) when Mni Wiconi returns out of nowhere.  
  
“All of you are ruining our fun! We’re here to celebrate! Take those ridiculous things off Pavel, Scotty go apologize for the pool cue, and Bharathi put that taser away!” Mni Wiconi barks. Scotty looks vaguely guilty, Chekov insulted, and Bharathi mulish.  
  
“You people! I don’t know where you get off coming over here and making trouble, but if you persist you are going to come out the worse for it. Now scram!” She commands Gaudy Shirt, Bland, and the Andorian. Gaudy Shirt and Bland Tunic make for the rear exit. The Andorian stares long and hard at Mni Wiconi, but she refuses to blink or move a muscle. They finally snort and leave the same way as their friends.  
  
The tension in the bar thickens, everyone staring at Jim. McCoy is still braced like a guard bot in front of him: solid and immovable.  
  
“What’re y’all starin’ at? Y’all got somethin’ to say! Well say it now, get it all out, we all know y’all’re just dyin’ to take a bite outta us! Go ahead and blame us when y’all have just as much responsibility for your own goddamn government!” McCoy yells at the crowd. Something in the man’s voice makes Hikaru’s stomach twist and heart clench. Ben tugs more insistently on Hikaru’s arm.  
  
“Hikaru, love, please can we go outside? Please? I can’t….I can’t be in here anymore,” Ben whispers into Hikaru’s ear. Hikaru’s never heard Ben sound like that, a tight anxiety making his words start and stop. He’ll take the chance that Mni Wiconi has everything under control.  
  
“Okay- let’s go-” Hikaru pants, squeezing through the crowd of people, towing Ben behind him. Hikaru pulls out a sober-pen as he goes, shaking it, and stabbing it into the meat of his thigh.  
  
“Shit, okay, give it a second and I’ll be able to have a normal conversation Ben--Ben?” Hikaru says as they finally burst out of the club into the muggy, sultry San Francisco night. But Ben is no longer right behind Hikaru, clutching his hand. Hikaru turns to see Ben crouched in the shadow of the building, shoulders shaking, panting as though he’s just finished a marathon.  
  
“Ben, do you--is it okay--” Hikaru asks helplessly, his head throbbing from the sudden lack of alcohol in his bloodstream. Ben nods wordlessly.  
  
“Okay sweetheart, okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Hikaru presses Ben’s face to his own chest, gently rubbing Ben’s arm as he clutches at Hikaru.  
  
“They were saying--those awful things--and all I could think--was you--” Ben gasps out. Hikaru continues his nonsense crooning, holding Ben until his shaking subsides. “I’m here sweetheart, I’ve got you, I’m not leaving,” Hikaru assures Ben. Ben looks up with anguished eyes.  
  
“I’m trying so hard, Hikaru. I’m trying to hold it together for us, for everyone, those scared kids at the center and our friends, Grandmother, your mom, for you! But I can’t anymore, I can’t. This is me giving up and saying I’m scared you’re going back and I’m scared for myself because you’re going back,” Ben confesses. Hikaru lands on his ass with a thump, aghast at Ben’s words.  
  
“I’m so sorry--I’m so sorry Ben, I didn’t see it. Fuck, I didn’t see what was happening with you and you’ve been suffering like this for months,” Hikaru’s tears go unchecked.  
  
“You’re still dealing with your trauma I thought--I thought I could deal with this without heaping shit onto your plate. You’re everybody’s rock, I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Ben starts gently rocking back and forth. Hikaru stares at Ben.  
  
“I don’t know what I’ve done to make you think I can’t or don’t want to take care of you, Ben Guan, but I need you to know right now, I am your rock before I’m anyone else’s. From here on out, we tell each other everything, okay? I mean, we’re gonna work on it, but I swear to you, Benjamin Guan, from this day forward, I am a rock, I’m a fucking boulder for you, okay?” Hikaru says fiercely, watching Ben rock himself. Ben stops and looks up at Hikaru.  
  
“How about an anchor?” Ben suggests. Hikaru laughs a little. “I’ll be a perfect anchor, I swear,” Hikaru promises. Hikaru scooches closer to Ben, gently taking one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
  
“I can’t believe you used a sober-pen for me,” Ben mumbles. Hikaru wipes at his own drying tears. “Anything and everything for you, sweetheart,” Hikaru murmurs. He figures the rest of their friends will be out of the bar in a moment, but for now, it’s just the sweet softness of Ben’s hair against his face.  
  
They’ll be okay.  
  
*****************  


Hikaru is puttering around the neighborhood garden a few weeks after the bachelorette party, enjoying the sun hot on his shoulders, the feel of the fresh beans he’s throwing into his basket. They’ll be delicious for Ben’s three bean salad tonight.  
  
“Ready to go?” his mother asks, popping up from behind the tomato plants. Hikaru nods, too hot to respond verbally.  
  
They’d taken advantage of Ben’s old apartment being damaged in the attack to find an actual house, with enough room for Marisa Sulu and Grandmother to live with them. Surprising no one, Marisa immediately moved in, while Grandmother refused to leave her workshop and attached house an hour outside of San Francisco.  
  
As they walk back to the house, Hikaru takes a moment to study his mother. She’s retained her impeccable ballerina’s posture and carriage, balancing her basket of produce perfectly on her head. There are streaks of gray in her hair and worry lines on her forehead, some of which Hikaru knows he’s responsible for.  
  
“Are you going to attempt cooking again tonight Ma?” Hikaru smirks at his mother. She scowls at him. “Impertinent child. No, Grandmother’s cooking has no equal so I will not try,” Marisa sniffs. Hikaru is taken aback.  
  
“I didn’t know she was coming for dinner. Any reason why?” Hikaru switches the beans to his other hip. “I imagine she looked up from her beakers and noticed a calendar. Or a clock,” Marisa says huffily.  
  
“Ma, you know what it’s like to be busy with something you love,” Hikaru says gently. His mother rolls her eyes. “Yes, Hikaru, I remember those times vividly. But at her age, one would think Grandmother would be eager to embrace family as her main interest,” Marisa replies tartly. This is an old argument between just the two of them; Marisa considers saying these things to Grandmother’s face ‘in bad taste’ but feels free to say them to Hikaru. It drives him up the wall.  
  
This argument in particular rankles, as Hikaru remembers every time he’d been left at one of his mother’s friend’s house whenever the life of a prima ballerina had become too hectic to include a nine year old.  
  
They walk on in silence, Hikaru feeling too hot to bring up the old memories and old hurts. After another minute or two, they arrive at the Guo-Sulu residence.  
  
It’s an older house, late 21st century, but it still gleams a welcoming blue. A Pride flag hangs from the lamp sconce on the side of the house, and pots of plants crowd the porch. Ben and Hikaru threw themselves into fortifying and deepening their relationship, and the house’s progress mirrors that.  
  
“Why don’t I take these in and get them all washed for when Grandmother arrives? I think she’ll be here soon. Go find Ben,” Hikaru’s mother winks at him. Hikaru plants a kiss on her cheek as he passes the basket of beans.  
  
Ben is lying on a deck chair behind the house. Hikaru takes a moment to appreciate the scene: something he loves that he created himself, and someone he loves who came into his life and made it amazing and beautiful, together in the late afternoon sunshine.  
  
“Hey there gorgeous. Come here often?” Ben calls across the garden. Hikaru laughs. “Only every single day you nerd,” Hikaru teases. Hikaru leans down for just a kiss, but Ben tugs at him to sit on the leg rest.  
  
“Hikaru, the last couple months have been...important. For me, and you, and us. I feel like….I want us to get Affirmed!” Ben blurts out. Hikaru’s heart leaps.  
  
“Yes! Yes, yes let’s do that. Let’s go toda--hey is that why you invited Grandmother over?” Hikaru accuses Ben. Ben shrugs and grins.  
  
“What can I say, I was pretty confident you’d say yes,” Ben replies. Hikaru leans forward and kisses his soon-to-be partner. Ben breaks away and reaches down to pick up a bag next to the chair.  
  
“Here, this is your Affirmation gift,” Ben hands the bag to Hikaru. Hikaru gently pulls out a gorgeously crafted statuette of wood and metal. The metal base gracefully curves up into an anchor for an old-fashioned water ship, warm and black. Cleverly inserted into the metal are delicately carved wooden gladiolus blooms, a pleasant cream-blonde contrast.  
  
“You are it for me, Hikaru Sulu. My best friend, my confidant,” here Ben squeezes Hikaru’s hand. It was a slow but steady progress for Ben to be able to confide his anxieties to Hikaru and to a therapist. Hikaru trusted Ben completely.  
  
“And you trust me, you let me take care of you, and that is amazing, because I know we can fall apart and come back together no matter what the galaxy throws at us.” Ben concludes with a shy smile.  
  
Hikaru’s brain is whirling and his heart thumping. He’s been waiting for a moment like this since Nyota and Gaila announced their engagement. Hikaru knows how he feels about Ben, and Ben just laid his own feelings bare in a way that makes Hikaru’s soul sing. Hikaru gently sets the statuette down on the table next to Ben’s chair.  
  
“Ben, I love you so much, I want to get Affirmed today, but I need to go grab something, I’ll be right back, do not move!” Hikaru says quickly, then bolts for the house. Throwing open the door to the kitchen, he nearly runs his mother over in his haste.  
  
“Hikaru Davis Sulu! Where are you going?! You and Ben are getting affirmed, I don’t care what kind of self-sacrificing ideals you have, you love that man and you-don’t run away from your mother!” Marisa yells after Hikaru as he takes the stairs two at a time into the master bedroom.  
  
Hikaru had hid it in plain sight, where no one would glance twice at it: his jewelry box. It’s a platinum band, but Hikaru’s had the outside engraved with the sound waves of his and Ben’s laughter, lifted from the video they’d taken at a concert from a year ago.  
  
“Hikaru? Hikaru!” his mother yells up the stairs.  
“Ma! I’m not running out on Ben I needed to get his gift!” Hikaru explains as he rushes past her and back out into the garden. Ben is right where Hikaru left him (thankfully) and Hikaru gently drops to his knees at Ben’s side. He hears his mother gasp from where she’s standing in the doorway.  
  
“Ben, my path has never been clearer since the night I met you. I can name a million different things about you that I love, but that’s not important compared to the person you are when those million things come together to make up Benjamin Guan. You are the unique, dedicated, and courageous love of my life. Asking me to be your Affirmed was a gift in itself, Ben, because there’s no one else I want to be with for the rest of my life. My gift to you is this: will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Hikaru says, pulling out the ring and proffering it to Ben. He stumbles a little over the traditional phrasing he memorized for the end, but it’s good. It feels right.  
  
Ben gapes at Hikaru. “Holy shi-yes! Yes oh my god how long have you been planning this!” Ben yells. Hikaru can’t do anything but laugh joyously, as Ben plants kisses all over his face. Hikaru grabs his soon-to-be-Affirmed-husband’s hand and slips the ring on his finger.  
  
“What’s the design, are those sound waves?” Ben asks, admiring the platinum on his hand. “That’s what our laughter looks like, on a computer,” Hikaru explains. That’s when Ben starts crying a little.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go show Ma,” Hikaru says, picking up Ben’s gift to him. Ben nods, and they walk over to Marisa, who is crying unashamedly into a kitchen towel.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyota and Gaila’s wedding is as wonderful as their bachelorette party was terrible: the brides resplendent in gold and red, wreaths of spring flowers and leaves everywhere, and not a single fight brewing anywhere. Nyota looks so peaceful and self-assured, Gaila giddy with delight.  
  
At the reception, Hikaru and Ben bask in the waning autumnal sun sinking behind Lohomero peak, watching party-goers smile and laugh and dance around them. Nyota and Gaila are currently on the dance floor, swaying to a haunting blues melody about Valentines, foreheads pressed together.  
  
“So what colors were you thinking?” Hikaru asks Ben. Ben stares at him in confusion for a moment, glass of palm wine halfway to his mouth.  
  
“Oh! You mean for the wedding! I think black would be nice,” Ben says off-handedly. Hikaru makes a mental note.  
  
“Did you know there are over 2500 species of plants in this park?” Hikaru asks as he plucks the glass of wine from Ben’s hand. Ben grins.  
  
"We should go on a hike tomorrow, see if we can see all of them. And I can bring back the pictures for the students!” Ben enthuses. Hikaru is about to respond in kind when he spots something exciting for an entirely different reason.  
  
“Ben, are my eyes failing or are Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk dancing over there?” Hikaru asks slowly. Ben squints across the dim green space.  
  
"Your beautiful brown eyes are not deceiving you, I do believe that is a romantic embrace they’re partaking in,” Ben says in a flawless imitation of McCoy’s southern accent. Hikaru laughs.  
  
“I must have a dance with the Sulu-tamer! Benjamin, lead me in this dance!” Chekov demands, sweeping up to the table and thrusting out an imperious hand to Ben. Hikaru chokes on a sip of wine while Ben giggles. “I will absolutely lead you in this dance, Pavel!” Ben takes Chekov’s hand as the slow music is replaced with a lively dance involving complicated footwork and clapping.  
  
Jim strolls over and takes Ben’s seat a few minutes later. “Did we ever figure out who won the bet at the bachelorette party?” Jim asks. Hikaru scowls and shakes his head. “No. I left with Ben before the night was over, everyone else claims they were too drunk to remember, and Gaila flat-out won’t say anything.” Jim laughs.  
  
“Yeah. Bones says he doesn’t care anymore, but I know he’s just playing the long game. Waiting for someone to crack and fess up,” Jim smiles fondly and takes a slug of wine, which Hikaru notices.  
  
“So he’s finally let up on the alcohol ban?”Hikaru asks casually. Jim gives a half smile. “Yeah, uh, I guess you could say that you and Ben weren’t the only ones working out their issues this summer. Or, winter, I guess, since we’re here,” Jim waves his glass at the gorgeous scenery, now almost completely invisible in the dying light. Soft lights are beginning to glow from hidden places in the trees and bushes, so the dancing can continue late into the night.  
  
They sit in silence for a time, watching Pavel and Ben and Mni Wiconi and Carol Marcus laugh and dance and McCoy lurk by the drinks replicator.  
  
“Remember the first time you and Ben came and visited the hospital? And Ben forgot his PADD in the room?”Jim asks suddenly. “I really don’t think I’ll ever forget it. Why?” Hikaru asks, curiosity piqued. Jim smiles a little.  
  
“He came back and told Bones and me that he’d forgotten it on purpose ‘cause he needed to ask me something,” Jim explains, a grin sneaking onto his face. Hikaru stares at his friend for a moment before it clicks.  
  
“He asked you to officiate the Affirmation ceremony! That’s why he kept saying that day-- Jim, will you officiate our wedding?” Hikaru turns to face Jim fully. Jim finally smiles a real, full smile.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
********  
  
Hikaru almost, _almost ___wishes he was with the part of the landing party stuck behind a rock collapse in the caves of Minas II, rather than listen to Spock and McCoy argue. Although that would mean being truly trapped, as Enterprise’s transporter can’t penetrate the unusual geology of the surface of Minas II.  
  
“Spock you absolute ass, quit blaming yourself for every damn thing that goes wrong on this trip!”  
  
“Doctor, I appreciate your attempt to relieve any burden I have about my command decisions, but they are in fact still my decisions that I made and as such-”  
  
“Spock you’re flying right past my point here. Which is that this is our first mission back on active duty, and if you don’t calm down and start thinking straight I’ll have to sedate you!” McCoy barks. Spock and McCoy then have an uncomfortably long staring contest; Hikaru wonders what’s taking so long for Enterprise to send down the exo-geologists and the excavation equipment, and why he was even needed on the surface in the first place.  
  
“I am in error, Doctor. I believe the importance placed on this mission succeeding is clouding my judgment. Thank you for pointing this out to me,” Spock finally says, breaking eye contact. McCoy and Hikaru both stare at Spock. Doctor McCoy opens and shuts his mouth several times, obviously at a loss at what to say, but before he can say anything, Spock’s communicator trills at them and Hikaru breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
“Spock here,”  
  
“Kirk here. Sorry for the wait, Scotty wanted to fortify some of the equipment for the excavation. He and the exo-geologists will be down with it in the next five minutes,”  
  
“Acknowledged. Spock out,” Spock snaps the communicator shut.  
  
“Well, anyway, glad we’re all on the same page here,” McCoy grumbles. He then stomps over to the piled medical equipment, fiddling with various tricorders and hyposprays in anticipation of any injuries of the crew.  
  
“Did I properly interpret the doctor’s intent?” Spock asks Hikaru seriously. “Yes, but I think you also freaked him out a bit sir,” Hikaru says. “As long as Doctor McCoy understands my intent was sincere-”  
  
“Really I think that was the part that unnerved him, sir,” Hikaru interrupts Spock. Before the Vulcan can respond, the low whine and sparkling light announces Scotty’s arrival.  
  
“Good god man, were you up there building an entire new ship? Those people have been in there for an hour!” McCoy grouses at Scotty, who holds his hands up in surrender. The exo-geologists make a beeline to the cave entrance and don't look back.  
  
“If yeh want the job done right, yer gonna have to let the talent do their homework!” Scotty protests as he begins to unpack the excavation equipment. Hikaru can feel a headache coming on.  
  
When the rockfall is finally cleared away, the injuries treated, the survey completed, and all are aboard the Enterprise, Hikaru finally gets off shift and retreats to his quarters, almost at a run.  
  
Just as he’d hoped, several data packets are waiting on his PADD for him, all from Ben. They’d decided that since this five year mission was official, and not the Enterprise and her crew charging pell-mell across the galaxy into some unknown danger, they were going to do the long-distance relationship right.  
  
Hikaru opens the first data packet and finds an email, a folder of photos, a new synthahol replicator file, and a video file. He misses Ben’s face the most, so he goes for the video file first. The recording opens with a jerky pan of their backyard in the early morning, dripping and damp from what Hikaru assumes was one of San Francisco’s many spring rainstorms.  
  
“It stormed last night, it was really beautiful. And I knew you’d want to see this part. It’ll be ready for the tulips soon!” Ben’s voice comes through the speakers, easing the tension from Hikaru’s brow. The image shakes as Ben turns the camera around to grin and wave.  
  
“Hey. Hope the arboretum is coming along!” the screen goes black, then comes back with Ben laughing. “T’prin, my phone’s going, quick start!” Ben commands T’prin, walking next to Ben. “If you rush me, you will obtain sub-par results,” T’prin replies huffily. Hikaru laughs at them, realizing they must have filmed this on Ben’s lunch break. T’prin had chosen to stay behind on Earth, and become a science teacher, to better offer support for their fellow refugees living on the planet.  
  
“Greetings, Hikaru. I hope your mission is going well, and plans for the ship’s arboretum going forward. Ben wished me to perform an impromptu rendition of a song of my choosing for you,” and with that, T’prin launches into an older Risan love ballad that makes Ben giggle and the image wobble. Hikaru sings along with T’prin, occasionally overcome with laughter.  
  
“Thank you. I will be, as you humans say, here all week,” T’prin deadpans after finishing the song. Ben is laughing again, and the video cuts out. When it comes up again, Ben is sitting with his students on their reading rug, obviously waiting for the recording to begin.  
  
“Oh it’s on everyone! Are we ready? One, two, three!” Ben says, and points to his students. The unintelligible yell has Hikaru reaching for the volume knob. Three tries later, and Ben finally gets them to say ‘Good luck Mr. Sulu!’  
  
Ben beams with pride, and Hikaru knows three things in that moment:  
  
He wants to raise a child with Ben.  
  
He needs to see Mr. Spock and  
  
Long distance isn’t as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hikaru is pressing the chime at Spock’s door. He hadn’t really bothered to look at the time or ask the computer where Spock is or if he’s off duty. Hikaru had just grabbed his plant sampling kit and bolted for Spock’s quarters.  
  
A nerve-wracking ten seconds later, and the door slides open to reveal Spock, in casual clothes and no shoes. Hikaru does a double-take at Spock’s socks, and Spock glances inquiringly at Hikaru’s plant sampling kit.  
  
“You have interrupted my preparations to go to the mess for a meal,” Spock says in explanation. “Oh, sorry Spock, I just, I got a data packet from Ben today,” Hikaru starts, then stops, unsure of how to proceed, how to explain his train of thought and second-guessing whether or not his gift will bring Spock some kind of comfort.  
  
Spock raises an expectant eyebrow. “I am not particularly hungry, if you would care to come in and finish this conversation,” Spock says, standing aside for Hikaru. “Yes, that would be best,” Hikaru accepts in relief. He walks into Spock’s quarters, taking in the Vulcan wall-hangings and sculptures.  
  
“I believe you mentioned receiving missives from Ben, is this about requesting shore leave?” Spock asks as he goes to his closet and reaches in for a pair of sensible Birkenstocks.  
  
“Right, well I was just thinking about home and Ben and the uh, conversation you and Doctor McCoy had on the surface today, and I realized that you might need something positive. To focus on,” Hikaru explains. Spock turns sharply to Hikaru.  
  
“You have not expended any energy or resources in order to please me or relieve a perceived burden, I hope. I am perfectly fine, Hikaru,” Spock says calmly. “The doctor and I’s conversation was enlightening and satisfactory on all accounts,” Spock asserts, cheeks going faintly green.  
  
“Oh, well, that’s great sir. But I meant, you were saying you were hyper-focused on the mission and it was making you distracted. So I thought maybe it was an appropriate moment to give you this,” Hikaru explains as he reaches into his plant sampling kid. He pulls out the small bottle, placed there three years ago after Hikaru had processed the sponges and returned the dirt to its original state. He’d taken it out and stared at it quite a lot, in the months after Starfleet’s betrayal and Khan’s attack, to remind himself of a lot of things.  
  
“When the captain and had dismantled the drill, we fell through the lower atmosphere, and we got pretty dirty. I couldn’t bear the thought of just washing it away, so I kept the soil. I should have given it to you right away, Spock, but seeing this soil reminded me of a lot of important things and I couldn’t bear to give it back. So I rationalized that showing it to you would have been counterproductive to what you were accomplishing, and then everything with Khan happened, but that’s no excuse. I apologize, Spock,” Hikaru explains, holding the jar out to Spock.  
  
Spock says nothing for a long moment, then reaches out and gently touches the jar. Still silent, Spock turns and goes to a chest sitting on a small rock in the corner of the room and lifts out a jar, holding it out to Hikaru.  
  
“Is that-” Hikaru asks, and Spock nods.  
  
“My journey to the surface coated me in the soil of my home. This is the dust my father and I carried that final time. Hikaru,” Spock pauses, seeming to collect his thoughts.  
  
“You have always been a true friend and colleague to me. I ask that you keep what you carried from Vulcan, ensure that the lo'uk bezhun-masu is not forgotten,” Spock says steadily. Only a slight sheen to his eyes hints at the depth of the vulcan’s emotion. Hikaru nods, lump in his throat.  
  
“I would be honored, Spock,” Hikaru clutches the little sample bottle in his hand. He knows exactly how to keep Spock’s gift safe. Spock nods once more, apparently satisfied.  
  
“Would you care to partake in a meal with myself and the captain?” Spock asks, carefully slipping back into a more formal address. Hikaru smiles at his friend.  
  
“Yeah, dinner sounds good Spock.”


	7. Chapter 7

Their wedding colors end up being black and silver. Hikaru swears the only thing he’ll ever remember clear from that night is watching Ben walk into the room wearing a gorgeous robe embroidered with silver thread in fantastic swirls, looking so excited and so serene.  
  
But he remembers many more moments from the ceremony and the party. Kneeling and paying respects to Grandmother, who wipes a few tears away, kisses them both on the crown of the head and waves them on. Jim puffed up and preening in his dress Starfleet uniform, until Hikaru and Ben reach him and Jim gives an exaggerated wink. Hikaru hears McCoy grumble distinctly from elsewhere in the room, with Scotty’s laughter over the top.  
  
Pavel bursting into tears as Hikaru pays his respects to Ben, reading aloud the story of his proposal to Ben. Although Hikaru’s fairly certain no one isn’t crying after that, even Jim. Ben isn’t, Ben still looks radiant and serene.  
  
Walking the wedding procession from the community center back to their house under the gorgeously clear night sky, the stars winking and sparkling as though they were shining especially for Hikaru and Ben’s happiness.  
  
Hearing the gasps and excited voices at the spread laid out in the tent in their beloved garden. They party and drink and eat late into the night, telling old stories and new, toasting their successful first mission, the newly-weds, Ben’s students. Hikaru is finally moved to tears by Nyota's speech, hugging her tightly when she finishes.  
  
McCoy and Jim finally meet Grandmother, and McCoy takes Grandmother's hand and kisses it; Jim shakes her hand firmly and tells her what an honor it is to meet her. Grandmother is enchanted, and as Hikaru predicted, she and McCoy and Jim get along like a house on fire.  
  
"She reminds me of my gran, 'cept she's more patient with 'im," McCoy confides to Hikaru, nodding in the direction of a slightly tipsy Jim attempting to fix a plate for Grandmother, who gently pokes and prods him in the right directions.  
  
Hikaru remembers pulling Ben onto the dance floor, gently waltzing as T’prin sings ‘Paper Moon’, taking them back to that fateful karaoke night. Hikaru laughs as Ben dips him, exaggeratedly singing along.  
  
“Ben, I was thinking-”  
  
“Mm, sexy, love a man who can think.”  
  
“You’re married to me, you can’t treat me like this anymore-” Hikaru faux-protests, and Ben giggles.  
  
“What were you thinking, my love,” Ben murmurs before leaning in for a kiss. Ben’s beautiful red reception robe swishes over the parquet dance floor, and Hikaru relishes the heat and solidity of his husband's arms around him.  
  
“We should make Pavel the godfather,” Hikaru murmurs back.  
  
“Absolutely. Can we make T’prin co-guardian?” Ben asks.  
  
“Absolutely,” Hikaru smiles. He slows their waltz to lean up for a kiss from Ben.  
  
“Just one more month,” Hikaru whispers. Ben squeezes his hands.  
  
Nyota is dancing with Spock, thick as thieves, but before long McCoy strolls up and taps Nyota on the shoulder. She bows out gracefully, smirking at Spock. McCoy and Spock gently sway in place.  
  
"I think they've figured things out," Ben says softly. Hikaru nods as T'prin croons the last few lines. Everyone applauds, and Hikaru and Ben wander off to find water.  
  
"You and Ben look well," a familiar voice says behind him. Hikaru starts and turns around.  
  
"Carol! You made it!" Hikaru says happily. Carol looks much the same as she did a year ago, hair platinum blonde, wearing a stunning black gown. There are crows feet at the corners of her eyes making her look confidently soft.  
  
"You're wearing responsibility well, Doctor Marcus," Ben compliments her. Carol's eyes widen in surprise, but she recovers. "You're too sweet. I'm fortunate to survive an entire department being dropped on my head with nary a soul who can tell me where the canteen is," she laughs lightly.  
  
"Doctor Carol Marcus, as I live and breathe. Deliver any Gorns lately?" Doctor McCoy strolls up to their group. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, fancy that! Had a chance to dismantle any explosives since our last meeting?" Carol grins a shark-like grin. McCoy returns it.  
  
"Oh, Carol! Hello! We haven't seen you since the trip to Risa, how are you?" Gaila plants an enthusiastic kiss on Carol's cheek. "Well, quite well. You all look stunning!" Carol replies, slightly flustered. Gaila beams and does a twirl, her silver suit gleaming in the low light.  
  
The group chatters for a while longer before the music from the dance floor coaxes them back, singing and moving to the infectious beat. Hikaru is about to join as well, when he realizes Carol is hanging back.  
  
"Don't you want to dance?" Hikaru asks gently. Carol fingers her necklace. "I don't-I still don't know how to make this work, Hikaru," Carol confesses nervously. Hikaru gives her a small smile.  
  
"Ben and I had doubts, too, when I got back from the mission. Everything was too difficult, too much, too scary. But we're still here, and so are you. And that's the first step, if you'll pardon the pun," Hikaru tells her. Carol giggles.  
  
"Who knew, serious Mr. Sulu starts making ridiculous puns after a couple glasses?" Carol teases. "No one can ever know," Hikaru says with a wink. He holds out a hand to Carol, and she takes it.  
  
************  
  
The first time he and Ben meet them, baby Demora is curled snugly into the arms of a nurse, who introduces herself as Siobhan Paidikondala, and who will be with them for the first four months of Demora’s life.  
  
Ben practically falls down at her feet.  
  
“You don’t know how much that’s been haunting me, taking care of an infant, just me and Hikaru and Marisa, maybe Bharathi when she can spare the time,” Ben confesses to Nurse Paidikondala. She laughs, her voice low and rich to match her skin.  
  
“You’re not the first or the last on to say that, Mr. Sulu,” she assures him. Hikaru doesn’t say anything because his eyes are glued to the bundle of blankets in Siobhan’s arms. Without any further ado, Nurse Paidikondala places the baby in Hikaru’s arms.  
  
A tiny face with an even tinier tuft of black hair peers up at him. Ben sucks in a breath.  
  
“Oh my god. We’re dads. Hikaru we’re parents!” Ben says in a hushed voice. Hikaru just nods and gently touches a finger to their baby’s cheek.  
  
“Demora,” Hikaru says finally.  
  
“Yeah, I like it. Demora Pavel Sulu,” Ben replies, rubbing Demora’s tuft of hair. The baby fusses a little and both Ben and Hikaru gasp.  
  
“Sh sh, little bug, it’s okay, here, want to meet your Dad?” Hikaru hushes Demora and gently passes them to Ben, who looks like he’s going to pass out.  
  
“Hey! Hey there sweet-cheeks, it’s me, your Dad! Bless the maker, we’ve waited so long to meet you,” Ben coos at their baby. Hikaru feels as though his heart could burst with contentment.  
  
“That’s a good name. Demora Pavel Sulu. I like it,” Hikaru says slowly. Ben grins. “I thought you might.”  
  
“Here are the documents for Demora, Mr. Sulu,” the nurse proffers a PADD to Hikaru. “Oh, if we’re going to be spending so much time around each other, call us Hikaru and Ben,” Hikaru reassures Nurse Paidikondala as he takes the PADD. The nurse smiles shyly.  
  
“Alright, Hikaru. Then I’m Siobhan,” Siobhan replies.  
  
“Siobhan, when will they open their eyes? Can babies do that this young?” Ben interrupts the conversation, apparently already going straight to first names. “Yes Ben, they can, but they don’t often. Most babies spend a lot of time sleeping,” Siobhan says patiently, pressing her thumb to the PADD after Hikaru does the same.  
  
“Alright dad, put your thumb here,” Hikaru says to Ben, nudging him gently. Siobhan swoops in and gathers up Demora so Ben will have his hands free. “If I’m dad, what can she call you?” Ben asks as he presses his thumb onto the PADD. The PADD beeps softly and an administration nurse takes it from Ben.  
  
“I like Da,” Ben says vaguely, watching Hikaru gently take Demora back from Siobhan. Hikaru shrugs, reminded even after all this time of his mother and how much Demora’s childhood might mirror his own, what with being a Lieutenant on a starship and being gone for such long periods of time.  
  
Ben rests his chin on Hikaru’s shoulder, laying a gentle hand on Demora’s head. “Hey, it can be something else, I know how you feel about your mom. Whatever you’re called, I know you will be a great father. I know you’re going to give Demora everything, and teach her all about plants and stars and sword fighting,” Ben whispers in Hikaru’s ear. Hikaru laughs.  
  
“That means you’re the coffee grinding tutor, imagination expert, and practical joke enabler,” Hikaru teases. Ben plants a kiss on Hikaru’s lips. “I will gladly be all those things,” Ben says fondly.  
  
Their tender moment is interrupted with a small sniffle. Ben and Hikaru look up to see Siobhan wiping her eyes. “I’ve done this a hundred times, and it never gets old,” she says fondly. Ben lets go of Hikaru and throws his arms around Siobhan’s neck.  
  
“Thank you for everything. Now let’s go before Ma and Grandmother teleport here out of sheer excitement,” Ben says.  
  
They might not have teleported all the way to the birthing center, but it seems like Ma and Grandmother teleport themselves out the door of the house on pure excitement.  
  
“The name! What’s the name, we have to have a scroll done!”Ma yells down the block as Ben and Hikaru and Siobhan (and Demora but Hikaru doesn’t want to think about his daughter walking just yet) walk the short way from the neighborhood train station. Hikaru and Ben both groan quietly. Grandmother is cheering and waving her cane in the air.  
  
“It’s Demora! Demora Pavel Sulu!” Ben hollers back.  
  
“If they’re too enthusiastic, we can talk-” Hikaru says to Siobhan, who shakes her head. “Absolutely not, I’m thrilled to meet them! Besides, enthusiastic is a clan of Orions welcoming a new child,” Siobhan jokes. Ben laughs.  
  
“And you must be Siobhan Paidikondala, it’s an absolutely pleasure to meet you,” Marisa says, more sedately, remembering her all-important manners. She quickly shakes hands with Siobhan, then goes about the critical task of ushering Hikaru and Ben up the porch stairs, cooing at Ben who’s holding Demora.  
  
“Let me sit, and then-oh thank you Ben!” Grandmother gasps as he deposits Demora in her arms. Demora gurgles slightly, and then her eyes creep open.  
  
“Perfect,” Marisa breathes. A slight step sounds on the porch steps behind them and Hikaru turns to find Spock standing there, a truly massive bouquet of yellow roses and calla-lilies in his arms. McCoy lurks behind him, and Jim behind the doctor.  
  
“Congratulations, Hikaru, Ben. These are from Jim, Leonard, and I.” Spock says, holding out the bouquet. Marisa bustles forward. “Mr. Spock you are too generous! I’ll put these in a vase then. I have cake as well!” Marisa call through the open window. Grandmother clears her throat aggressively. “We have cake, that Grandmother made,” Marisa corrects herself without missing a beat.  
  
“That sounds great, Marisa, I’ll have a slice,” Jim says, navigating smoothly into the kitchen, accompanied by Marisa’s happy chatter. They’ll be perfect company, neither of them much caring for infants. Ben sits down next to Grandmother, heaving a grateful sigh.  
  
“It doesn’t harm me any, Ben. Marisa is herself and there’s nothing changing that. Now here, hold your daughter,” Grandmother admonishes Ben. He obeys her.  
  
“Madam Jiang, a pleasure as always,” McCoy says gravely. Grandmother laughs. “Oh Leonard, I’m so glad they dragged you here. You can meet the lovely Siobhan, who will be our nurse for the next couple months,” Grandmother says innocently. Siobhan lets out a squeak and Hikaru rolls his eyes. She may look feeble and innocent, but Grandmother protects the ones she loves fiercely.  
  
McCoy turns to look at Siobhan, who happens to be of a height with him. Siobhan looks back, the two of them communicating in the silent way that doctors do. “You know what croup looks like?” he asks. Siobhan nods. “How long you been a home-call nurse?” Hikaru sits down next to Ben. He might as well be comfortable during the ordeal.  
  
“Ten years,” Siobhan replies. McCoy whistles. “Can’t be more than 35, you must’ve warped through school,” he muses. Siobhan smiles.  
  
“I’m a fully practicing home-care nurse, but I specialized in midwifery and early-life support,” Siobhan states proudly. McCoy nods. “Midwifery is only for the genius or the iron stomach, they say. Did you know Doctor Torvuk?” McCoy eases into a totally different track of conversation, as smooth as anything. Hikaru stares openly at the doctor, having never seen him treat a stranger with such gruff respect. Spock looks like he’s about to burst with pride, in his own Vulcan way.  
  
“Spock, do you want to hold Demora?” Ben asks. Spock hesitates for a moment, then nods. “I’m next,” McCoy grumps.  
  
“Noted, Leonard,” Spock returns dryly. “Then me!” Jim calls out from the kitchen. Spock carefully lifts Demora up. Demora’s eyes are still open, vaguely moving about, tiny fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
“Fascinating. And, rewarding. Would you permit me to give a Vulcan blessing?” Spock asks. Hikaru and Ben look at each other. McCoy’s eyebrows shoot up, and Siobhan looks on the verge of happy tears again.  
  
“Oh, that’s really kind, Spock, go right ahead!” Ben exclaims, Hikaru himself almost on the verge of tears. “Thank you, Spock,” Hikaru whispers. Spock nods at them, then focuses on Demora again.  
  
“Lau sochya heh fai-tukh kakhartausu ish-veh yut,” Spock pronounces in a clear strong voice, the words almost hypnotic. There’s silence for a few minutes, until Demora starts fussing slightly.  
  
“Alright big shot, let me have a turn,” McCoy places a gentle hand on Spock’s arm. Spock looks satisfied, and hands Demora over. McCoy fake groans.  
  
“This is a big ‘un! Well hello there, nice of you to join us Demora. I’m Bones. I think that’ll get us by until you can handle polysyllabic proper nouns,” McCoy pronounces. Jim laughs, full and loud, from in the kitchen.  



	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru tiptoes back into the master bedroom after putting Demora down for the night. They're all finally starting to get full nights of sleep, so he's extra careful in closing the door gently. Ben's already curled up on his side, eyes closed.  
  
Hikaru grabs their latest book, a biography of Hoshi Sato, off the nightstand and gets comfortable. Hikaru's been reading to Ben most nights. Ben says it's better than any sleeping hypo or soothing music, and Hikaru just likes that he can do something so intimate for his husband.  
  
_Husband. ___Hikaru loves the word, uses it as much as he can without sounding ridiculous in front of strangers. All of Ben's school threw them a party when they came back from their honeymoon, cake and balloons and signs saying, as far as Hikaru could tell, 'Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Sulu'.  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?" Ben mumbles into his pillow when Hikaru pauses to rest his voice for a moment. "Beyond ready," Hikaru says. The Enterprise had been needed to transport an important diplomat from Earth to Orion, and so had returned to Earth briefly but with enough time for Ben and Hikaru's wedding. The newly married couple had remained on Earth to welcome Demora home, a month later, and only the three most senior officers aboard Enterprise were given dispensation for a brief visit.  
  
Hikaru had felt rather lonely those first few months of family leave, the Enterprise off on its mission without his hands at the helm. But Ben and T'prin and Grandmother and Demora and his mother and all his other friends had left Hikaru no time to be distracted or sulky. Hikaru wouldn't trade anything for this precious time with Ben and Demora.  
  
Demora surprises Hikaru every day, whether it's a first laugh, or reaching up to touch his face, or just being a beautifully happy and healthy baby. Many afternoons are spent in the garden giving Demora things to touch and see and hear and Hikaru is fairly certain his mother has taken a thousand holo-vids at this point.  
  
Siobhan of course is a gift, an extra set of hands always when Hikaru needs them. A kind of friendship springs up between Marisa and Siobhan; sometimes Hikaru will find them in the living room (Demora entranced with some toy) reading the same book so they could talk about it in real time.  
  
Tomorrow would be the first time the rest of the crew would get to meet the newest member of the Sulu family, the Enterprise returning to space dock for unexpected repairs. Scotty's subspace message had said something about a giant green hand and Hikaru could hardly wait for the story; he only felt a tiny pang of regret that he hadn't been there to protect his friends, but experience has taught him that when life hands you safety and family, you don't look the gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"I think the daffodils will look nice in the foyer tomorrow, Ben. Ben?" Hikaru asks again when he doesn't receive a response. Ben is fast asleep, so Hikaru bookmarks their page and sets the book aside. Planting a kiss on Ben's forehead, Hikaru snuggles up to his husband and drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day dawns misty and cool, and also with a loud banging on the Sulus' front door. Thankfully Demora's usual early rising has them all bathed, dressed, and breakfasted when the banging occurs.  
  
"I distinctly remember telling you ELEVEN in the morning, Pavel, not SEVEN. I know you heard me!" Hikaru chides the young physicist, holding the door open for him.  
  
"They are very close! Eleven, seven, time is irrelevant, remember Hikaru?" Pavel winks roguishly at Hikaru, who reluctantly laughs. Then Hikaru surprises himself by opening his arms to Pavel. Pavel blinks owlishly, also startled by the gesture. But he grins and throws his arms around Hikaru.  
  
"The bridge has not been the same, do not worry. Everyone appreciates your gentle flying with Enterprise. The other pilots, they do not know," Pavel takes Hikaru's shoulders. "Thanks Pavel. I miss all of you too," Hikaru replies bashfully.  
  
"Where is the new Sulu now! I must meet them!" Pavel shouts into the house. There's a swell of dramatic music from the sound system in the living room, so Hikaru waves Pavel in that direction. Pavel runs down the hall.  
  
"There! Demora! Demora Pavel Sulu!" Pavel cries. Hikaru listens to the cooing and crooning and questioning, Ben's voice a familiar rumble, as he goes back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
The rest of the Enterprise crew arrive at the prearranged time, demanding more hugs and to see the baby. At this point Demora is acclimatized to Pavel (as much as any person could be) and at peak cuteness and curiosity. It's pleasant chaos in the living room, between playing with Demora and telling Hikaru about everything happening in his absence.  
  
"Ei swear on the eyes of me ancestors, a giant green hand! Right there in the middle of space!" Scotty places his own hand over his heart, gazing earnestly at Hikaru.  
  
"He's not even exaggerating, that's what was there," Nyota confirms, carefully dandling Demora on her knee. Ben cocks an eyebrow at Hikaru. "Honestly, the integrity of the people in this room is not what I'd call Federation standard, so I'm only accepting about 40% of this story," Ben drawls. Scotty scowls at Ben.  
  
"Yeh must be jokin'!" Scotty scoffs. Gaila flicks a hand at Ben. "I know what you want to know, Ben Sulu. We don't know the answer!" Gaila pronounces. Nyota kisses the top of her partner's head as Ben grins a grin that could melt butter. Pavel looks confused.  
  
"I don't know what truth you are all talking about," he grumbles, pointedly stroking the bottom of Demora's foot. Demora burbles a few spit bubbles and kicks at Pavel, who coos back.  
  
"Ei do, and yeh won't hear the answer from me. What's a man without his mysteries!" Scotty exclaims. "You once told Keenser and I every single song you ever listened to as a teenager just to prove a point," Hikaru says.  
"You once told me your email password because it was part of a pun you'd just made. Which, I did not find the joke funny to begin with," Gaila informs the group. Nyota smothers her laughter in Demora's hair. Scotty looks offended.  
  
"What's a few passwords among friends? Those weren't mysteries to begin with," Scotty dismisses with a wave of his hand. "I have cinnamon rolls, if we could possibly stop this argument from happening!" Hikaru interrupts. With some grumbling, they all stand and go to the kitchen, except Hikaru who accepts Demora back into his arms. Demora whimpers and fusses, and Hikaru knows it's nap time.  
  
It's a lot of work meeting new family members, after all.  



End file.
